1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual restoration aiding device for inducing restoration of vision.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed a visual restoration aiding device for inducing restoration of vision by applying electrical stimulation to cells constituting a retina from electrodes placed (implanted) in an eye (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,844, U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,155). In the case where such device is used for allowing a patient to have a wide visual field and recognize an object with a good resolution, it is necessary to place many electrodes on the retina, a choroid or a sclera. However, in view of device design or operative method, and further load on a patient, there is a limit to the number of electrodes allowed to be placed. It is desired that the number of electrodes is as small as possible.